Double Royal: A Cinderella Story
by Angeldaimon
Summary: Cecily Fernley, Daughter of Lord Denton and Lady Penelope, was a happy little girl then she meet Isabella, and a prince and an obnoxious know it all Kichen boy, so many people what was she to do?...weird summary read, please?


In a faraway land, not much different from our own, yet very different, there was a titled family, comprising of a husband and wife

In a faraway land, not much different from our own, yet very different, there was a titled family, comprising of a husband and wife. They lived in a large red brick manor, surrounded by shrubs and small gardens, and situated on a dirt road lined with elms, on the edge of the capital. Both were the spitting example of a "happily ever after" union. Unfortunately, while they were both young, and happy, they still wished for one thing, and had tried for many years for a child unsuccessfully. Finally, the wife gave birth to a squishy faced white haired baby girl. The husband- and new father, was overjoyed at the prospect of having a child to call his own.

Unfortunately, after the birth, the mother fell ill to a fever and quickly passed away. Grief stricken at the death of his wife, the father tried to raise the child as best he could until he thought that such a time had come that his daughter could not do without a mother. The child, Cecily, now at the age of ten, thought that having a mother to talk to and do things with was a grand idea, so when her papa decided to have a party, she was very ecstatic.

On the fateful day, Cecily awoke early, her governess helped her dress and she went to show her father and inquire if there was anything he needed done that she could help with. Cecily walked down the stairs to the front parlor where the party was to be held.

Spotting her father, Cecily ran up to him.

"Papa! Do you like the dress? Is it good enough for the party?" The girl twirled around with her arms spread out wide to show her father. She wore a royal blue dress, with matching slippers, and hair ribbon. They accented her eyes and made her hair shine like new gold blossoms.

Her Father, Denton Fernley, was only just passed his third decade, he was still fit, with dirty blonde hair atop a face that was still lean, with a little show of wrinkles, he still looked the same as when he was married to his beloved wife, except for the fact that his eyes had lost all of there shine, they only sparked to life when he saw his daughter, whom he knew was going to growing up to look almost like his beloved wife.

He turned toward the sound of Cecily's voice, a look of intent scrutiny on his face. "My beauty, I am sorry to inform you but, that dress will never do!"

The little girl's eyes widen to the size of small saucers. "But Papa!" At the look of utmost alarm, the girl's father and the other occupants in the room broke out in laughter.

"My child, my child, please" The father said through chokes of laughter. "The dress is lovely and perfectly suited for the party."

He laughed again when a look of child like indignation came over her features. "Cecily, my child, I am very sorry I have upset you."

"Apology accepted." She said softly yet she still did not forgive him. "Do you need help with anything?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes, you can help Marie in the kitchen with the dishes."

Dutifully Cecily went to the kitchen to help, for even though the servants did not need any help they appreciated it, for they had become one big family.

That afternoon, everything had been set. Ladies, ranging from just-out-of-the-school-room 18 to middle age matrons a few years past 40, started to pour into the house gasping over the quality of the belongings and the handsomeness of the lord of the house.

Cecily stood in awe beside her father as ladies of all types greeted her father. Ladies; big, small, pinched faced, broad faced, narrow, wide, dressed in gowns more outrageous then the ones before, all passed by the pair. But to Cecily they were all the same. All of them ignored her and focused all of their attention on her father. All, except for one woman.

She wasn't what you would call pretty but she was handsome. She was dressed in a sapphire gown, which hugged her rather thin frame; dark shoulder length hair piled atop her head and small squinty dark eyes, with a slightly severe face, that was too angular to ever be imagined as comely. But none of that matter, all Cecily noticed was that she wasn't ignored anymore. And her father did too.

"Hello, young lady, what is your name?" She had bent down at the waist so that she was eye level with the young girl.

"Lady Cecily Fernley, daughter of Lord Denton Fernley and Lady Penelope, my lady, It is a pleasure to meet you." She curtsied low and prettily, as only a young girl could.

"Well, Lady Cecily, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Isabella, and I hope I will be able to see you again."

"Thank you, my lady, I hope the same." Cecily said with child like happiness coursing through her veins.

Isabella walked away from the father and daughter, smiling softly to herself.


End file.
